This invention relates to methods and devices for measuring pressure in blood vessels using a liquid column, specifically to a method for measuring pressure within blood vessels within blood vessels used for hemodialysis and an improved needle and tube system serviceable both for the measurement of pressure within such blood vessels and also for drawing or returning blood at the high rates of flow necessary for hemodialysis.